


Controlled From Within

by AgentMicoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Skye, Drugs, F/M, Hydra made May Deathloc, Melinda May and Phil Coulson love their baby girl, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMicoo/pseuds/AgentMicoo
Summary: in a Framework controlled world, May is put in an impossible situation that brings her husband Phil and infant daughters Skye into the mix of Hydra.





	Controlled From Within

AN: Just a One-Shot of the Framework that makes no sense at all, but holds some really dark elements and how most of the Framework Arc should've been. (Minus certain events)

Don't kill me, I'm just Doctor Angst.

The room was dark... Dark and cold, yet beads of sweat dropped down his face, along with the blood that poured from his head. The air was stagnant, and he came to the conclusion that there was no air flow, it was hard to breath anyway. In the first time in hours the door creaked open and a light began to flicker, never in his wildest imagination did he expect to see her again.

"M-Melinda?" The Shock in his voice was evident.

"Don't speak, Phil. I'm going to cut straight to the chase. Where are the inHumans at?"

Phil tried to struggle against the restrains from the chair he was tied and hooked up to. "Not even going to ask how our daughter is? You know.. The infant you just up and left?" He asked harshly.

"I don't care. She's a disgusting Monster." May said harshly. The Cambridge event still fresh in her mind, as though it happened yesterday.

"How can you say that about our baby girl Melinda?! Besides you know I'm just a teacher, that's it. So what is this really about?"

May didn't answer Phil, not in the form of words anyway- she clenched her fists and punched Phil in the gut, pretty hard too. "Don't play games, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Phil gasped for a breath as he tried to focus his gaze on the woman he loved... Still loved. "Where's Skye?" He asked roughly, almost in a panic.

"Where's our baby?!" He yelled, as though he was the one in power... He wasn't.

"The little cretin is on her way to get tested."

Phil's heart stopped, he struggled against the restraints even more now, knowing full well he could never release himself.

"She's 10 Months old Melinda! Why are you doing this?! What happened to you?!"

(Mays POV)

A message flickered across her eye, as she walked into the room. 'We have your baby- make him hate you, get the answers we desire.'

May wanted to cry. She'd left because she was forced to. She missed out on 8 months of her little girls growing. But she couldn't cry, no. She had to be tough. "Answers Phil. The sooner I get them." Her voice was almost pleading, yet it held threat. She scanned her expressions as she watched the blood begin to dry on his shirt that had dripped down.

(Normal POV)

"I have nothing to tell you. I'm just a teacher! Melinda, open your eyes. It's me."

May ignored his words as she slowly walked to the side of the room, each step she emphasized with a loud thud, there was an old cabinet that looked like it was from the 30s, but May didn't care, she tore it open with force. Phil's heart began to race as he scanned the contents inside. The scalpel was the easy thing to notice. The needles were the harder ones to see her grab, along with the vials along with it.

May tossed the small blade on the table across from Phil, and casually took the cap off of the Needle, adding it to the contents of the vials and loading the syringe itself, up. Phil tensed as he gazed the syringe filling up with a clear liquid. "It's a sensory enhancer." She began, pulling off a fake grin. "It'll make a slap on the wrist feel like you've been hit by a brick. A small poke or cut will feel like you've been stabbed. And so on.." May finished as she pulled another vial out with a second syringe and began filing it up as well. "This... This will keep your heart rate steady, so you don't go into cardiac arrest. It'll also keep you awake.. For roughly 5 hours. You'll be singing like a canary long before then... Last chance.. WHERE are the inHumans hiding out?"

Time slowed for the briefest of moments, as the thought of the possibility of leaving this world, his wife- doing what she was doing... And leaving his infant daughter Skye behind.

Whether or not it was the pain kicking in or the fear when a tear fell he couldn't tell. He knew his Melinda May Coulson was there, she just had to be.

"Mel." He started, his voice choked up as he stared into the eyes of the love of his life. Her face looked expressionless yet cried for help at the same time. "Please.." he pleaded.

"You've had ample opportunity. Anything that happens from here on out, is on you. You could've prevented this." Her words stung, like a thousand bees. Almost literally when she slapped him across the face. Phil gasped for breath as pain coursed through his body.

"Consider that a warning. You will break."

Why couldn't he reach his wife? She was there, she had to be there. Was he too late?

May reached for the scalpel, and with a quick yet precise shot put a small yet clear cut on his forehead, the pain amplified by the drugs forced Phil to scream in pain. He'd never felt anything like this before.

"MAY! STOP!" Phil shouted through the agonizing pain. Only seconds after his own screams did he hear the slight muffles of another cry, a familiar cry. As he turned his head at a weird angle he could see a mirror that wasn't there before- and he though he was hallucinating. But sure enough there was a women in green with a grin on her face, holding a baby girl in a pink onesie. "No,No,No! Don't do anything to her! Please!" He begged and he could only see the lady grin further- as though she was getting some kind of sick thrill from the pain.

Melinda used the scalpel again and Phils cheek this time and he wailed again. "Melinda! That's our baby, why are you doing this?" The broken man cried. Melinda couldn't show emotion though, the wrong move and they'd blow a hole through her skull. "I'm doing what has to be done. inHumans. Talk."

She knew Phil knew. She'd get the answers she wanted.

"Alright.. Alright.. They're hiding out with the Patriot 5 miles southwest in an underground base. Now please, give me my baby."

May blinked as a message scrolled across her eye. The message was brief but clear. 'Kill Him.'

Her heart had stopped for a moment, and when she didn't move a warning went through her mind.. it felt like an electric migraine. Everything went quiet, May looked through the mirror and saw Madame Hydra holding the screaming infant. One more message scrolled across her eye, 'Or she dies, painfully.'

May but the inside of her lip.

May looked right at the glass, expression turned angry. "I won't do it! You can kill me if you want, but I won't do it!"

'I am disappointed in you.' Scrolled across her eye, she closed her eyes expecting the fail safe to go off, but instead a mist had begun to spray from the vents. Mays eyes felt heavy as she fell to the ground. She was out cold before she even hit the ground.

The sounds of crying again are what woke her up. The chair confining Phil were gone, and they were both now chained by the walls. Chain links only reaching so far from the room. Melinda and Phil laid on opposite sides of the room, and in the middle, laid a crying infant. "Phil.." Melinda's eyes cascaded with tears. "I'm so sorry." She pulled herself forward, only to be held in place centimeters from her baby, death was imminent, and now she couldn't even reach for her baby, that was now destined to share the same fate.

Phil struggled himself as he stumbled up and tried to pull himself towards the middle, like Melinda he too could not reach the screaming baby, his grasp so close, yet so far from his pride and joy. "Melinda what's happening?" He asked behind the tears, pulling himself as hard as he could, fighting the pain it caused from the drugs in his system. He was pretty sure he had dislocated his shoulder too, but he didn't stop, he yelled, and gritted his teeth in pain as he tried any means to get closer to his baby girl. "I'm so sorry, they made.." May choked on her own words as she took a sharp shuttering breath. "They made me, Phil.. My sweet baby girl.. I am so.. So sorry. What have I done?!"

"You killed your Family, Agent May. You didn't follow instructions and now you will pay. Dearly, it's funny- in another life, you're not related at all, yet you were still Family. In this world, I gave you that Family. I gave you Daisy, and yet- you've failed to meet my expectations. Goodbye Agent May, Agent Coulson, and you especially Agent Johnson."

A heavy mist began to slowly descend from the vents, but it was different than before, the mist felt.. Heavy, yet weightless. Wet.. Yet dry.. Almost like Water, but it didn't exist, before the temperature began to drop, drastically. The loud wails of the scream of an infant slowly started to cease, the cries of Melinda and Phil began to halt. The mist had acted as a freezing agent, and had made its way into their system, they were freezing from the inside out. Phil froze first, literally, his body affected by the mist amplified by the drugs in his system. "Phil?" May called out in a weak and pained voice yet no response. May could hear the small breaths of Skye. She was fighting, like he always did. Even if they didn't realize it in this world, Skye was always a fighter. With one last ditch effort, May pulled with all her might, her hands were frozen completely- they shattered first, but there was no pain, and it had freed her.

May did the only thing she could think of, she threw her body over Skye in a last ditch attempt to save her. Skye's eyes were closed, but she was alive, the tiny little chest was moving ever so slow. "I'm so sorry for everything I did my sweet little thing. I love you so so much Sky-" May was cut off as she took her last breath, she was frozen completely over.

They were dead, but the baby was alive.. For now.


End file.
